The Other Life of Harry Potter (if L and J lived)
by Angel Diva
Summary: By Angel & Diva. If Voldie had not killed James and Lily Potter...hence how Harry's life would have been different. Read and review!! PG for thematic qualities and understated romance; no explicit situations.


A/N: What if Voldemort never attacked the Potters at all? Oooh...spooky thought....  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other related characters, logos, themes, storylines, objects, places, and ideas are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. Geez we sound waaaaaayyy too professional.   
  
***  
The Other Life of Harry Potter (if Voldie had'nt killed them all)  
***  
  
Chapter One: The End of the Beginning  
  
"Congratulations, students, for completing your last year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall. The Hogwarts graduating class of 1974 were eating their last meal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "And to our Head Girl, Lily Evans, and Head Boy, James Potter. Miss Evans and Mr. Potter truly lived up to our expectations of a good Head Boy and Girl." He paused for a moment, as the applause died down. "May you be prosperous and successful in your future lives."   
Over at the Gryffindor table, James Potter turned to Lily, his girlfriend, and whispered,  
" I know we will be." Lily blushed and looked at her engagement ring; a small gold band boasting three beautiful diamonds. He gave her a peck on the cheeck and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.   
"Good luck to you all," he finished to fresh waves of roaring applause. Finally, the golden plates and goblets were filled instantly with food and drink.  
  
Everybody started to congratulate James and Lily on their engagement. Sirius Black, James' long-time best friend, was to be his Best Man. Lily's Maid of Honor would be Alisa Crane. Together, they had chosen who would be their bridesmaids and groomsmen....Linda Gobstopper, Susan Copp, Eliza Tucker, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Michael Rowan. The ceremnony was to be July 12, in a fabulous hall which James' parents had rented for the occasion. Since their engagement in March, Lily had been glowing like never before, and James could'nt help but feel absolutely stoked.  
"So," Susan Copp said to Lily while James was being praised by students and teachers alike, "where are you going for the honeymoon?" All the girls crowded around to hear.  
"Acapoco," Lily responded, "in the Sofie islands, off the coast of Chonchilly."  
"In other words, 'romantic tropical paradise?'" said Alisa, laughing.  
"I like to think so. I've heard it's the most beautiful beach vacation spot around."  
"True," Alisa agreed. Conversation quickly turned to bridesmaids robes (lavendar gowns of floaty, diaphonous, guazy silk decked with tiny diamonds that looked like stars and matching diamond earrings and jewlry, plus silky white gloves), while James raved to his friends about Lily.  
"...and as you know, I was deathly afraid to propose to her. You never know what they're going to say. But turns out she wanted to marry me even more!" The men laughed heartily and dove into their plates. James, however, would'nt touch a thing. While everybody spoke of careers and wives, he turned to Lily again and leaned in close. While he planned to speak to her, she dove right in and kissed him. Unexpectedly, yes, but perfect for the moment.  
  
As to avoid gawking stares, the two parted shortly.  
"Come with me." James took her hand and led her away from the table. Walking to the doors, they did'nt notice the catcalls from the Slytherin's table, nor the cold stare from Severus Snape, their long-time arch rival.  
  
The soon-to-be-married couple strode up the many staircases to the Gryffindor common room. After giving the password the the Fat Lady ("shnobilinik"), they sank into a comfy red sofa and looked deeply into each other's eyes (NOT in that way, you sick-minded people).  
"Lily...I know I keep saying this, but - "  
"I know, I know." She laughed. "You don't even have to say it."  
"I just can't wait to marry you."   
"Me either." She had never loved him more than she did now. "But now with - with school ending and everything, it's like this is practically the end of the happiest time in our lives."  
"No," he said. "Right now is the end of our beginning. But there is much, much more to come." He leaned in slowly and kissed her again.  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate us cliffie writers?  



End file.
